


Somewhere Else

by ParanoidSeat



Series: How Very 1920s [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Epilogue, Femslash, First Time, Flashback, Het, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Coital, Sex, Tea, Threesome, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidSeat/pseuds/ParanoidSeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley, Zoe and the Doctor go back to the TARDIS for tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> An Epilogue to 'How Very 1920s', which should be read first.

Zoe lounges lazily across the bed without a stitch of clothing on.

"Far superior to the waltz..." she muses, smiling contentedly.

Charley gives a quiet, absent-minded laugh in reply, and picks at the bedcovers wrapped securely around her body. Zoe looks up, frowning a little.

"You're still shy, aren't you?" she asks, breaking into an amused grin. Charley blushes and doesn't meet her eyes, and Zoe laughs. She crawls up the bed towards Charley and presses a kiss to her cheek. "You're allowed to feel a bit strange," she assures her, toying with her hair. "It's perfectly normal after a first time same-sex experience, especially since you're from a less-enlightened society."

Charley gives her a sideways look, and feels more blood rushing to her face as she adds quietly, "Or a first time anything."

"What - Oh." Zoe's eyebrows express her surprise, and she frowns a little. "When you said you hadn't done something like this before, I thought you meant with two people." She looks thoughtful for a few moments. "You enjoyed it, though?"

Charley nods, smiling. "It was ... indescribable?" She laughs a little, and Zoe grins, leaning in to kiss her.

"It was an honour, then," she murmurs low into Charley's ear, making her shiver pleasantly. She brushes a few locks of hair out of the way and lays a row of kisses along her neck. When Charley half-squirms from the slightly ticklish sensation, Zoe giggles against her skin, causing even more ticklish squirming. Zoe grins with mischief, pulls the bedcovers away from her, and pounces.

Charley shrieks and laughs as she is laid into with alternating tickling fingers and swift kisses, quickly reducing her into a shaking pile of giggles which mix strangely with the sudden return of intoxicating arousal. She finally manages to grab hold of Zoe's hands and stop her, then pulls her down into a proper kiss, delighting in the way hands wander as they giggle together. Zoe's mouth and fingers on her breasts is an interesting feeling, and responding in kind seems to satisfy a curiosity she didn't know she had, while also tickling some guilty pleasure inside her.

"Starting again, are we?" the Doctor says with a laugh as he elbows the door open and sets a tea tray down on the bedside table.

Charley starts in surprise, and smiles sheepishly at the Doctor from under Zoe, who just gives him a welcoming grin. She sits up as he holds out a cup for her, and Charley scrambles out from underneath her to find refuge in the bedcovers again. The Doctor offers her a cup and she reaches out to take it with a shy smile, wondering why on earth she is so bashful around these two _now_, after all they've seen of her and the things they've done together.

The Doctor gives her a gentle smile with her cup of tea, and sits down on the bed with his own. He's wearing just as little as she and Zoe, and she has a difficult time not feeling terribly awkward about this. She's been travelling with him for quite a few months now, and he's never really shown any reciprocal feelings beyond friendship until today, so to be sitting around in the nude drinking post-coital tea is quite bizarre, to say the least.

With an expression of bliss, Zoe inhales the vapour rising from her cup. The aroma from Charley's tea is soothing, and as she sips at it, she discovers the familiar notes of camomile and spearmint. She sighs contentedly, and feels a little relaxation seeping into her limbs. She encourages it with a smile, cradling the cup in both hands and allowing the bedcovers to rest a little more loosely around her body.

"Mmm, masala chai. My favourite," Zoe remarks, eyes closed and lips resting on the lip of her cup. She lowers it a little and licks a drop of tea from her top lip, causing Charley's mind to immediately bring up the very recent memory of the Doctor kissing her with such intensity while Zoe did some wonderful things with that tongue of hers. She shivers at the echo of sensation, and smiles into her tea.

"I remember." The Doctor's voice holds an amused smile, and Charley looks up to see it. He's watching Zoe enjoy her tea with an interesting kind of enjoyment of his own, and it piques Charley's curiosity.

"Do you do this kind of thing a lot?" she asks eventually.

Turning to look at her, the Doctor replies, "The tea, or the sex?"

Charley can't help the snort of laughter that escapes her at that. She clears her throat and attempts to compose herself, but there's a wave of giggles just waiting to break as she speaks. "The latter. I'm already familiar with the abundance of tea in the TARDIS."

"Well then," the Doctor says, appearing to ponder over the question while keeping a playful eye on Zoe, who's grinning back at him, "I'd say, not very often." He takes a long, thoughtful gulp of tea. "In most situations, the dynamics just wouldn't work. Especially within a group." A strange look crosses his face, and he adds in a mutter, "Some would have been disastrous."

"I assume Jamie and I fall into the non-disastrous category."

"You do, yes." The Doctor chuckles. "I don't remember you mentioning this to me, though."

"So I have to keep quiet?" Zoe asks with slight dismay.

"Well, I might get jealous of me." They share a smile, and Zoe gazes at the surface of her tea for a few moments before taking another rapturous sip. Her expression once more sends Charley's memory into overdrive, bringing up the image of Zoe rocking on top of the Doctor and making such sounds... Charley had been sitting beside them, feeling her insides twisting with some insane type of arousal that she didn't know how to quell without assistance, as had already taken place. She had bitten her lip and shifted back and forth, frustrated quite beyond belief, until the Doctor caught on to her problem and took hold of her hand, guiding it...

Well, she doesn't feel too comfortable dwelling on it for long, even though she's now been assured that what little she was taught in her teens about sexuality is "completely ridiculous". Of course, considering her current situation, Charley feels rather silly for having such a hard time shaking that one specific lesson of her upbringing.

She only realises that her eyes are closed from the intensity of the memory when a gentle kiss is pressed to her lips. She starts and gasps, and is very grateful that her cup of tea was removed from her hand a moment before. She blinks in surprise, starting to laugh as Zoe's eyes fail to come into focus in front of her, and leans forward to return the kiss.

"Everything okay?" the Doctor asks, but Charley remains caught in the kiss for several further seconds, as Zoe seems reluctant to break it. There's a trace of cardamom and cinnamon on her tongue, and Charley wonders absently how much she tastes of mint and camomile flowers.

"Yes, everything's good," she replies eventually, smiling nose-to-nose with Zoe. "Although I do rather think that you need to be more involved over here," she adds, grinning at him.

The Doctor rectifies the situation swiftly, and Charley is soon the focus of his attention. How she ends up sitting in his lap, she's unsure, but she feels quite happy being so close to him, his hands holding her waist and her arms around his neck, discovering that whatever type of tea he was drinking tastes sweet and strange.

She isn't naive, despite the huge gap between her sexual awareness and that of the Doctor and Zoe. She knows what an orgy is, after all (and that vastly over-confident suitor got a really good slap for taking her to _that_ party). So she knows what's most likely to happen in this position, and finds a wave of apprehension hitting her pretty hard when that fact gets through to her brain.

"Doctor," she murmurs, pulling away just far enough to be able to speak. "I don't think I want to, um..."

"Not ready for that?" he whispers back, and she nods, taking comfort in the way his eyes tell her that she's perfectly safe. "Don't worry." He gives her a long kiss, adjusts something, and when he leans back a little and pulls her against him, the friction in the movement is such that she instinctively rocks towards him again with a gasp.

Charley discovers a way to make the Doctor groan most wonderfully, while Zoe watches appreciatively, and the Doctor ends up with a bite mark on his lower lip which Charley cannot apologise for enough once she's able to sit up again. The Doctor laughs it off but pleads recovery time, and Charley elects to try out that tongue thing with Zoe, to see if she's any good at it. She isn't, as it turns out, but Zoe insists that practice makes perfect, so the Doctor gets quite a bit of recovery time in the end, finishing his tea as theirs is getting cold.


End file.
